Vehicles typically implement lighting devices, such as lamps, which facilitate a driver's visibility or inform those outside the vehicle of a current running state of the vehicle. Such lighting devices increase the intensity of illumination of surroundings of the vehicle during operation of the vehicle.
A lighting device for a vehicle installed in the vehicle, hereinafter referred to simply as “a lighting device for a vehicle” may be implemented as a head lamp that irradiates light to a front of the vehicle or a rear lamp that displays information such as a heading direction of the vehicle, a state of a braking operation of the vehicle, or the like.
A lighting device for a vehicle is typically configured to form a low beam or a high beam for securing visibility of a driver. For example, some vehicles implement a lighting device with a light source as an LED which has a high power efficiency and a long service life. As another example, some vehicles implement a lighting device with a light source as a laser diode having a longer irradiation distance than the LED as a light source.